


Twice

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), Fruits Basket Another
Genre: Akigure have a daughter yay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth, F/M, Gen, Mention of Akira, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Tumblr request, english is not my first language, mention of Ren - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Tumblr request : I really miss your writing! Could I make a request for an AU chapter where after Shiki, Akigure have a daughter ? I really wanna read how you’d imagine it❤️----Shiki never expected that he would have a little sister, and yet.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: I really miss your writing! Could I make a request for an AU chapter where after Shiki, Akigure have a daughter ? I really wanna read how you’d imagine it❤️

"Shiki-kun, is everything okay?” asked worriedly Sawa, forgetting about her homework to look at the boy frowning in front of her. Shiki blinked, snapping out of his trance and looked at the girl. “Ah…Yeah, it’s…good” he said, searching his words. Mutsuki looked up from the book he was reading “It’s because Akito-san is sick?” Shiki stared a moment before nodding, looking down. “It’s bad, she threw up a lot recently and she need to lie down every hour.”

Sawa bit her lips, no knowing what to say. It must be hard for Shiki, knowing his mother be that sick. Mutsuki told her that Shiki’s mom always had a weak body and have a real bad health and that Shiki inherited this from her. “Don’t worry Shiki, I’m sure Hatori-san will take care of her” said Mutsuki in comfort. “She has been sick for a moment now…” he answered in a low tone. “She went to see Hatori-san, but he found nothing…” he added, biting his lips in obvious concern. Sawa had the desire to took his hand in hers, to say him that she will be present if the worst case happen. She made a movement, leaning to him “Shiki-kun…”

A ringtone interrupted her and Shiki picked out of his pocket his cellphone. He glanced at the screen quickly and then took the call. “Dad?” he said, catching everybody attention in the room. He bowed his head, excusing himself in silent and stood up to walk out of the room. Mutsuki and Sawa stared at each, sharing a confused face. Hajime arrived in the room with tea and snack on a tray. “Shiki left?”

“Ah…Um…His dad called him.” Hajime blinked “Shigure-san did? Something happened?”

“Hi-his mother got sick” answered Sawa before blushing, ah, why was she so intruding, it was family business. Hajime scratched his head “Is it more serious than usual?” Mutsuki nodded “Shiki says she was feeling bad for weeks now.” Hajime made a noise “Mm, isn’t she always feeling bad thought?” Mutsuki scoffed “True, but if it’s serious enough for Shiki to worry, it must be grave.” He shrugged. Hajime sat at his place next to Sawa “Akito is stronger than we think, she will go through it” he said. Sawa couldn’t help but being worried. Shiki’s mother…She was the one who had to pay to keep her mom silent after the accident.

Shiki came back and everybody turned their heads toward him. He ignored it and sat in a complete silent. It made her anxious. By judging Mutsuki and Hajime’s expression, she wasn’t the only one. Shiki stared a moment, and then he inhaled deeply before throwing the bomb.

“Mom is pregnant.”

* * *

She clung herself to the blanket that Shigure had left on her shoulders, reading for the nth time the result of the blood sample. _Pregnant_. How it happened, she has been careful, taking her pill dutifully every day, and yet…

“Akito.” She slowly turned her attention away to look at her husband. He gave her a gentle smile as he sat next to her and handed a cup of hot chocolate. “Thank you…” she said quietly, blowing at the fuming cup. Shigure caressed her cheeks with the tip of his fingers. “…I still don’t know how it happened” she said “I’m sure I took it every day and yet…”

“Akito, what happened, happened, there is nothing we can change…” he answered, pulling her in a hug. She let her head rest on his shoulder. “…We’re going to keep it right? I-I know my body is weak but…If we have a baby, it’s a sign of fate, right?” Shigure chuckled “You know I don’t believe in fate Aki”

She looked down “Shigure…I want this baby, I think I can do it” she said, staring at him, her eyes shining. She took his hand and slid it on her belly, right where a new life, their baby, was. “You will be with me in this?” she asked, a desperate smile on her lips. He kissed her. “Do I have the choice?” he teased and she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck, giggling blissfully. “Shiki will be a big brother” she said softly between kisses “I can’t wait for you two to meet the baby.”

“It won’t be easy for the baby neither you know.” He said “You know how is the family.” She nodded and caressed her belly. “Yes…But, I’m confident. That…That woman isn’t here anymore, she won’t hurt the baby like she did with Shiki” She frowned, a peak of anger rising at the memory of Ren with a knife. The memory of Shiki in tears, hiding his face in her shoulders and his shivering little body. She unconsciously lifted her hand to her face, touching the scar under her eye, permanent memory of Shiki trauma. _Never again._

He cupped her hand. “The baby will grow up and will inevitably get hurt.” Her body tensed at it “It’s how life is Akito” he added “The most important is for us to be present, you, me, even Shiki. The baby will grow up loved and healthy.” He touched the pelvis “and happy.”

She swallowed and nodded “Yeah, it’s all that matter” she smiled. “You already called Shiki and told him the news?”

“Yeah, I was so excited, I couldn’t keep it” he closed an eye in apology “Our family is getting bigger! That’s amazing Akito!!” he added, excited. She sighed and putted, without forgetting to look at him with soft and loving eyes. “I wanted to see his reaction.”

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just, you know. I never through we would have children of our own. I always imagined just us, getting old together. Yet, now I can’t believe a life without our child” she scoffed “What about me, for all my life before, I had to be a male, getting married wasn’t even an option.” He chuckled proudly “Heh, I would have married you anyway”

“Dummy, how?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow, doubtful he would have done that. His smile went wider “when nobody was looking, I would have snatched you away!” she rolled her eyes and chuckled. She used to be such a bad person, and yet, Shigure always wanted to be with her. Her heart fluttered and maybe it was too soon for hormone but she started to cry. “Eh, what’s that?”

“It’s just that…” she sobbed “I’m so glad to have the chance to bear your children, Shigure.” He chortled softly and kissed her forehead “Here, here. You should have told me if you wanted it so much” he teased and she punched his shoulder “Idiot!”

He massaged his shoulder, his wedding ring shining in the light “I’m your idiot my dear” he reminded with a cocky smile, making her puff “smooth talker” she groaned before leaning again to kiss him once more, sticking two smiles against each other. Shigure slid a sneaky hand under her skirt and rubbed his warm palm in circle on her bare leg. She gasped; her words were now a whisper “Shiki might come back…”

“Let’s be quick then?” he said sensually in her ear. She moaned at the sensation of his hot breath caressing her cheek and leant down on the tatami. She passed her fingers in his hair and he hid his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent and kissing the skin. His hand left her leg to explore the inside of her shirt, sliding under her bra. She made a low moan, enjoying the touch of her husband on her.

“Ah! Shiki-san! Welcome back” they heard a maid said from far. Quickly, they straightened, Akito moving her clothes back in place and Shigure hiding strategically his groin. “Mom!” was Shiki first word when he slid the doors open of the living room, he walked worriedly at her. “How do you feel?” he asked, noticing the red of her face. “Do you have fever? Maybe we should have Hatori-san and-”

“Here, here, everything is fine Shii-chan.” Shiki glared at his father, not liking the surname when he was already old “You’re so worried, it’s alright.” She said, caressing her son head. “Mom…”

“I’m good, really.” She said, wanting to reassure the teenager. Shiki bit his lips. He was well aware that when he was born, Akito body became weaker than before. He was scared he might lose his mother with this pregnancy. The picture of her being sick in bed or protecting him over Ren flashed in his mind. He looked down. Because he could see how his mother was happy to be pregnant and how his dad’s eyes were shinning and he was worried.

* * *

“So, how is going Akito-san?” Asked Hibika, moving boxes of fabric. Sawa turned her nose in Shiki’s direction who was sorting out the cloth by colors. “Ah, mom is fine, pretty tired but fine. Hatori-san go to see her every day to check her and the baby.” He replied, staring at his cousin, Hibika mooned. “Ah! What a great news! You gonna be like be and know the joy of having a baby brother!” Shiki nodded, a little smile on his lips.

“Shiki-kun, do you know already the gender of the baby?” asked Sawa, curious about it. “Yeah, it’s a girl. Mom and dad gave me a photo of the echography” his eyes were telling how he wanted to see her soon. “Ah! A girl!! I’m going to make so many dresses for her! I can’t wait!!” Yelled Pika, stars in the eyes and arms high.

“Oh geez” groaned Chizuru who was arriving with empty boxes. “Shiki, I wish for you that your sister will have Akito’s temperament.”

“I hope too, I won’t be able to support two dads at home.” He sighed. Sawa laughed “when is she due?”

“In two months” he replied. “Two months…”

“You must be so excited, having a sibling must be incredible” said Sawa, Hibika yelped “Yes! It’s the best feeling, witness their first steps, first plays, first words” She smiled and out of nowhere, she hugged Chizuru who blushed in embarrassment before trying to get out of her hold “Oi! Stop! Pika you’re hella annoying!”

“Aaah, my lovely little Chizu-chan, I love you so much nnn!” She said, rubbing her cheek against the top of his head. Chizuru had visibly enough because he was making the funniest face that Sawa ever saw. She couldn’t help a laugh at it. “Oi Mitoma! Don’t dare to laugh! I’ll kill you!”

“Haha! Sorry Chizuru-kun, but your face is…Your face is!!” she burst out and wiped off tears of joy. Sadly, this good mood didn’t reach Shiki who was still looking down. He was happy about having a sister, but…

_What if mom…_

* * *

The house was pretty quiet when Shiki arrived back home. He let his bag on the floor of his room before heading to his parents, he wanted to check if his mom was alright. Even if he was thrilled to knew he will be soon a big brother, he couldn’t help but being terrified for his mom’s health. He slowly opened the door, sneaking his head to see if she was taking a nap.

“Ah, come in Shiki.” She called, seeing his face. Without a word, he entered and sat next to her. “Dad isn’t here?”

“Hmm, no, he went to buy me crisps. I was craving” she let her chin rest on her palm “And he is taking his time…” she frowned and she unconsciously caressed her round belly. Shiki hummed before downing his head “Mom…” he called faintly. “Yes?”

“Aren’t…You scared?” he asked, staring at his hands. He couldn’t face her when he was asking such a horrible question. “…Of course I am…” she said, looking at the wall and caressing her belly. “The idea of not seeing you, her, nor Shigure terrifying me but…I know if something were to happen to me, you would be here for each other.” She smiled at her belly. “Shiki…You will take care of them? I’m sure your father will take care of you and her carefully, but well…He can be easily hurt.” She chuckled, looking away. “It took me time to notice, your father don’t show easily his feelings” she looked at her son and smiled at him. ‘ _You take that from him’_ she didn’t say. “So, please if something happens to me, take care of him Shiki” she put a lock of his short hair behind his ear.

“Mom…You’re sneaky” he said, putting his palm on her round belly, Akito looked away, she chuckled a little “Yes, sorry Shiki.” The boy smiled. “I’ll promise to do it if you promise nothing will happen to you” he haggled and she had no choice but accepting. Satisfied by his mother answer, he let his head rest on her stomach and heard his little sister move. “She is energic…”

“Ah, you too you were, you know” she said, scratching his scalp pleasantly. She used to do it when he went to her after a horrible nightmare when he was younger. It was comforting, he felt safe and comfortable and he haven’t noticed he had fallen asleep until he felt his father’s hand on his head, rejoining Akito’s. He woke up lazily, blinking confused by seeing his dad present in the room. “Oh no, Shiki, you were so cute, I wanted to take a photo!” Shiki rubbed an eye and then glared at his father, blasé. “Why did you take so much time?”

“Ah, it’s because I also wanted to buy ice cream for your mom. Right Aki?” Shiki looked at his mom who was dipping her soy crisp in a buck of cookie ice cream. She looked satisfied and not caring at all about her son and husband talk. Shiki glanced at his father once more and thought about what Akito told him. What did she mean by saying he don’t show his feelings? Out of the three, he was the most expressive, even now the man was smiling widely and was teasing his wife taste, making her groan.

“Ah! She moved!” said Shigure, palming the belly. “Hello young girl” he said with affection. “Come touch Shiki” he called and the teenager, hesitating, executed and moved his palms on the swollen stomach. He couldn’t help a smile when he felt his little sister hand against his. He really wanted to meet her and sees her face, her eyes and her first steps. Hearing her giggling and first words, her voice.

He couldn’t wait but, will Akito be okay?

* * *

Waiting was hell. Shiki always called himself a patient child, but the wait was intense. Mutsuki and Kinu went earlier to see how was going the birth. However, because it was getting too long, they proposed themselves to fetch something to eat. Neither Shiki nor Shigure had the heart to tell them they weren’t hungry. The scream coming from the other side of the door took away any once of appetite.

Shiki looked down and stared at the fingers he was twisting anxiously, ignoring his father walking back and forth in the hallway. Shiki glanced quickly at Shigure. So, it was what his mother was saying when she said his father wasn’t showing easily his feelings. It was the first time he saw him this anxious, his face was white and when he took his hand earlier, it was trembling. Shigure looked at his watch “It have been 8 hours now…” he whispered lowly. Shiki held his breath, why was it taking so long? He hoped everything was good and that both of them were fine.

Shigure stopped in his track when they heard a long scream, staring at the closed door. Shiki gulped and he stood up to rejoin his father. As him, he stared at the door and he took his father’s hand. From far he looked neutral to it, if it wasn’t about the unhabitual pale face, but the shivers going through his dad’s hand told Shiki everything. “She’s gonna be okay dad…She promised.” It made Shigure smile a bit.

The door opened to let see Hatori with a baby in his arms. “She’s here.”

Shiki looked at his crying baby sister, she was red and wrinkled but yet, Shiki was mesmerized. However, Shigure was trying to see above Hatori shoulder and see if his wife was alright. Hatori took him by the shoulder with his free hand “She is alright Shigure, she needs to rest…However about the baby” Shigure suddenly looked at his daughter and stared at her with shinning eyes before looking worriedly at his friend “Is something wrong?” he asked with a hint of worry that he tried to hide unsuccessfully. He had to stray cold-headed. “She is too weak, I’ll take her to the practice to check her. Can you explain to Akito?” Shigure nodded and entered in the room where his wife was resting. It smelt like blood, sweat and tear.

Shiki glanced once last time at Hatori walking away with his crying sister before entering in the room. He stood at the doorway and looked at his parents. “Where is she?” Akito asked faintly. Shigure kissed her forehead and Shiki had the impression he shouldn’t have witnessed it. It was so affectionate…Had it happened as well when he was born? Shiki saw his mother gulped sadly when his father explained the situation. He took her in his arms where she cried. “Haa-san will take care of her, don’t worry.”

It wasn’t the first time Shiki saw his mother cry, but each time, it made his heart tighten that even himself feel the tears coming. He realized that even if his mother was alright, he could lose his dear and little sister. It was scary. Shigure and Akito called him and then, his fell into his dad strong arms and cried along with his mother.

* * *

“Ah, she woke you up?” Said Shigure, noticing his wife looking at him holding their daughter in his arms from the doorway. “Mm…But it’s okay. She already ate?” she walked and looked at her daughter making little crying noises. She caressed her face and smiled. “Yes, she already burped too. I’m waiting to her to go sleep.” Yawned Shigure. It was so late and he wanted to sleep so much. The dark bags under his eyes told everything. “Aah, Shiki wasn’t like that…” Akito took the girl in her arms and cooed her. “You look like a living-dead.”

“I feel like a living-dead. Don’t she ever sleep?” Akito had a forced laugh; she too was tired. Not the same as Shigure though. Because she was still weak, she was sleeping in another room. It killed her, being far away of her husband and daughter. “She is so pretty…” she whispered, passing fingers through her daughter black and shaggy hair. “By seeing her like that, we couldn’t think she inherited your health as well.” The baby sniffed and rubbed her nose in her mother’s chest. “Ah…You know Aki, when I see her quiet like that and all cute, I don’t want her to grow up.” He gasped theatrically “Just thinking of seeing her getting married in a few years break my heart.” Akito rolled her eyes. “It won’t happen before at least twenty years, you will have time to prepare yourself.” She answered. 

“You’re so mean to me Akito, I’m just a poor father fearing to see his daughter leaving with another man.” He quietly whined to not wake up the girl. Akito lifted an eyebrow “I can’t wait to see it then.” She answered before turning her back. “I’m going to sleep with her tonight.”

“Uh? She often wakes up you know, and she’s not a quiet baby” he warned “Yes, I know but…I want to be with her tonight” she threw a shy glance at her husband “join me?” Shigure smiled and followed her, switching off the light behind him. “You know, the other day, I saw Shii-chan soothing her, he is such a serious brother.”

“He loves her very much, she is adorable…Look” Akito smiled at her little girl yawning in her sleep. As her and Shiki, she has a white skin and black hair. However, she was as expressive like her father and she inherited his messy hair. Akito was so happy to have a baby that look like him. She just hoped he haven’t taken too much of her father. He was already way too tiring.

They lied down the precious baby between them, their position like the ‘川’ kanji. Shigure had already his eyes closed, glad to finally find some rest this night. Akito watched her precious daughter and worrisome thoughts flashed in her mind, thoughts she never had during her pregnancy. During those months, she was more thinking about her health and the high possibility she hasn’t been able to go through it. Thank lord, her body have been strong enough, even if there will be permanent long-term effect.

But now she wondered…How will she able to raise a girl? As this little precious gem will grown up, she will probably seek advice from her, her mother. Akito wasn’t sure if she will be able to give her good advices; Her womanhood that should have come with adolescence have been stolen. She didn’t know anything about what little girls do, she won’t be able to help her when she will be become a teenager and her body will change.

Akito was suddenly anxious. And what if her girl start to hate her because she can’t answer to her expectation. What if she will go ask somebody else for it. Akito straightened her back and stared at the wall. She gulped to erase the knot forming in her throat. She tried to not cry to not wake up her husband and daughter.

* * *

“Shiki-nii!” called a voice coming from his left. The boy looked down and stared at his sister. She was pouting, obviously asking for attention. Shiki knew he should finish his homework, but he couldn’t turn down his lovely sister. He caressed the top of her head and she giggled. “Hold me!” she said, putting her arms up. Shiki smiling gently and took her by the armpits and pulled her up and started to walk into the hallway. The little girl laughed warmly. “Shiki-nii, did you saw my dress? It’s dad who gave me!”

“Dad won’t stop spoiling you” he smirked “That’s not true!” she said defensively, Shiki knew she was blowing up her cheeks. “Because dad love mom more than me!” Shiki eyebrows went up, _oh_ , she was this age. Even Shiki remember when he was also five-year-old and asking all his mother attention. Back then, he wanted to be the number one in her heart, and he understood too well that he couldn’t, because his mom loved his father more than him. But now that he grew up, he understood that it was because the love was different. He was number one in his mom heart, along with his dad and his little sister.

However, the girl was still too young to understand it and she wanted to be the first one in her father heart and she was jealous of mom place. Shiki pulled her down and lowered at her level. She stared with her big, grey and curious eyes. “Listen to me.” He said, a finger in the air. “Dad really love you, but neither you and I can take mom place, that’s how it is.” The girl frowned, visibly angry at this “Why?! It’s unfair!”

“Because mom and dad are lovers.” He answered, trying to not laugh at her outraged look. “Why I can’t be dad lover too?!” Shiki held back a smile, she was too cute “Oh, no, no, you can’t.”

“Why not?!” she almost screamed “Because you are his daughter.” He explained calmly. She frowned not understanding. “I can’t be both?” she tilted her head “No, because it’s lover that make a mom and a dad.” The little girl blinked and frowned, thinking about it. “I see…So dad will never love me as much as mom.”

“dad don’t love you the same way. But he does, like mom and I love you too.” The girl blushed and looked down. Her long hair falling on her head. “I see…” she said. “Lovers are…It is like you and Sawa-san?” she asked. Shiki white face went red in a second. “N-no! Mitoma-san and I aren’t in that kind of relationship…” he looked away, embarrassed “She is in college and I’m only a high schooler, so…” the girl tilted her head. Already for her, age gap was a big thing “So you will never marry her?” she sounded sad. “Ah… I don’t know…” Shiki hadn’t give up, but he will have to wait to court her, in hope she won’t be interested by other men. Ah, he didn’t need to be reminded it, it was a torture.

The little girl pouted, staring her feet, but she suddenly looked up. “I’m going to see mom!” she said in almost a scream, surprising Shiki. She took his hand and pulled him with her. They walked until arriving in the garden where their parents were admiring the red flowers. Akito head resting on Shigure shoulder. “Mooom! Daad!!” screamed the little one, catching the parents attention on her. “Hey, you two, having fun?” asked Shigure with a smirk.

The little girl left her brother hand to grab her mother kimono. “She was bored so she came to show me her dress” explained Shiki, looking at her mother bench down on the girl level. “You’re spoiling her too much Shigure” Akito said in a smile, watching her pretty girl. She was turning on herself to show her how the dress was flying. “But Akki, she is sooo cute in this!” Shigure whined.

Akito chuckled and put a red camellia behind her daughter ear. “huhu…that’s true.” The girl stopped spinning and looked at her mom with wide eyes before blushing and looking down. She pouted and hide behind her dad legs. “What, are you shy sweety??” laughed Shigure. Shiki had a knowing smile. He knew the girl was suddenly self-conscious of the sudden different relationship dynamic in the family.

Akito frowned, wondering if she done something wrong. She shared a quick look with Shigure who shrugged and held the girl till his shoulder. “You don’t want mama to make your hair?” The girl stared and his dad face and then his mom. She stretched her hand toward her and touched the same flower that was in her hair. “…I want.”

Shigure let her slid down to the ground and she followed Akito in the house, leaving the boys alone. “She took so much from her” said Shigure after a moment, Shiki looked at him, confused. “I would say she take more of you, dad.” Shigure shook his head “Aaah, that’s true she is my daughter, but…The character, she reminds me a lot of your mom.” Shiki tilted his head and stared from far Akito brushing his sister hair. “I don’t see how…”

Shigure laughed softly. “Ah, you too you took that from her though, but well, I think I’m also like that.” Shiki blushed “Wh-what?”

“This desire to monopolize haha” Shiki looked with wide eyes “…You noticed.” He said half breathily, the mouth agape. Shigure glanced at him with a smirk. “Of course I did, you think I’m blind? Ahahaha!” Shiki knew his ears took a reddish color. “Your mother used to be like that with your grandfather.” He said, the eyes vague, like contemplating something that wasn’t here. “For a long time she wanted to be the only one in his heart.” He made a face. Shiki scowled. “…Is that why she and that woman hated each other?”

“Yeah, it’s the main reason. Ren was stupid wasn’t she? Competing herself with a child, and yet…” _She did_.

They still stared at the girls, the younger giggling as her mother who was braiding her long shaggy hair and wrapping it together in a bun. Shigure had a fond memory of the first time she asked Akito to make her hair. His wife had passed the whole day to look at haircut tutorial on internet. “…She is jealous of mom, she said you loves her more than her.” Shigure burst out, hiding his laugh behind his hand “Haha! That’s my daughter!” Shiki rolled his eyes. “Well…I think she is too young to notice how idiot you are, enjoy it as long as it last.”

Shigure looked outraged for a second before laughing it off again “Oh, Shiki, you break your old man heart.” He whined. “But well, she is my little princess haha” his smile was now more kind. Shiki stared a moment and shook his head. Without a word, he walked back into the house, his father following him.

Seeing her father and brother coming, the girl stood up and ran to them “Shiki-nii! Dad!! Look! Look!” she said showing her hair and the flower pinned in. “Oh, what a beautiful girl!” The girl giggled in joy, jumping excitedly on her feet before throwing herself in her mother arms. “Ouch! Gentle young girl.” She warned, wrapping her arms around her daughter body.

The girl stared at her mother for a moment and then a cough caught her, her bad health suddenly making itself present. Akito gentle rubbed circle in her back, soothing her until the coughs stopped. The girl closed her eyes and smell the comforting scent of her mother.

* * *

She knew it was bad to nose around, but when she saw the old photo album, she didn’t have the force to hold back. She laid on her stomach and looked through the album photo. She saw a photo of what she thought at first being a photo of her big brother being actually a photo of her mom. “So alike…” she whispered before taking a strand of her own messy hair, making a face a it. It’s not that she disliked her hair, but she wished looking more like her mother, she was so beautiful, so gentle, so patient. She loved her mother so much, she hoped growing as beautiful as her.

She found very funny how short used to be her mom hair. She looked like a mini Shiki, it made her laugh. With fond eyes, she flipped the pages and looked at more photos. She saw the picture of a beautiful man holding a baby, probably Akito. She found her mom adorable and she wondered if she will find any trace of her father in the album. She traced the face of the man on the photo, she guessed by the way he was holding the baby Akito that he was her grandfather. He looked beautiful and yet, so melancholic.

Her mother had told her a lot about her grandfather Akira. It was around the same time she confessed to her that she was jealous of her being dad’s favorite. Ah, it was soo embarrassing just remembering it. But she was young, she couldn’t help it, her dad was like her hero back then. Groaning in embarrassment, she let her eyes wanders on a photo just aside her grandfather’s and her eyes widened.

“…Beautiful.” She said softly, amazed.

This there was the photo of a woman that exactly looked like her mom, but with long hair. ‘Beautiful’ was all she could think. So beautiful…

She wondered if this woman was her grandmother, and also why she never heard of her. Such a beautiful woman, mom took it all for her. The beauty, the charm. The young girl that she was who discovered the photo of a such beautiful woman went to wonder about her. Her took in hand a grasp of her own long her and passed it under her nose. “If I continue to let it grow, maybe I’ll look like her? It would be so great!!” she squealed. She put herself on sitting position, and then she wondered why she never heard about that woman before, if she was really her grandmother -no, of course she was, she looked so much like her own mom- why nobody had told her about her existence. She guessed it was because she was already dead, but then again, as was her grandfather. She knew about Akira…But she didn’t even know this woman name. It was strange. Very strange.

Right now, her parents weren’t at home, they got a reunion outside the estate, and Shiki was studying for college, she wasn’t sure if she should bother him. The girl made a face and looked once more at the long-haired woman. Mesmerized. “If mom were to have such long hair…” she whispered, amazed.

“Ah? What are you doing here?” She jumped at the sudden voice of her brother coming in the room, an empty cup in hand. “Ah, I was looking at some photo of mom when she was young” she looked fondly at the picture of a nine years old Akito. Shiki came and sat next to her, she couldn’t help a smile to form on her lips, happy to share a few times with her big brother that she wasn’t seeing as often as before. She damned college. “Look, mom look just like you Shiki!” She said, pointing the photo she was looking just a second before.

Shiki stared and he looked sad. “Uhm, she did yeah.” She titled her head and looked at the photo again. True, mom didn’t look happy on the photo. “If it wasn’t for the others photo around, I would have thought it was you! It’s shocking!” Shiki nodded “Yeah, everybody was telling me that when I was your age.” He said, patting her hair. She giggled “Oh! Shiki, tell me, this woman, it’s our grandmother, right?” she said, showing the picture of the beautiful long-haired woman. Shiki hand went still.

“She is so beautiful. I wish mom could have long hair too, I could play with haha!” Shiki was oddly silent. “…Shiki?”

“Children, mom and dad are back!” Sang the joyful voice of Shigure. His head appear in the doorway, smiling widely “We brough you snack to eat!” he said, entering in the room, Akito on his heels with the box of snack on her hands. They all sat around the table and her mom opened the box “Oh! Pastries!” the girl yelled in joy. She was still a child, loving sugar foods. “Thank you!!” she hugged her father and kissed her mother cheek before throwing herself on the creamy food.

“Ahahah! Hey, let some for us!” laughed her father. Shiki smiled and gave his own cake to her and walked out of the room, saying he had homework to finish. She ate the cake in a second. “We don’t have a girl, but an ogre.” Chuckled his dad, looking at her. “I’m going to prepare some tea” he said, caressing his wife cheek before disappearing in the kitchen. Akito watched at him go before looking at her daughter. She wiped off crumb that were around her mouth “What were you doing there sweetheart?”

She gulped the food that was still in her mouth “Ah! I found your old photo album mom!” She said vividly, Akito frowned “My photo album?”

“Yes! Look! Look!” she took the photos that were now laying on the ground. “That’s grandpa Akira right?!” she said, showing the photo of the man holding the baby. Her mother scowled melted into a fond expression “Yes…That’s him, he was so gentle”

“He is handsome! More than dad!” Akito laughed “Shh, he might hear you” the girls chuckled. “Also mom!” she changed the subject “You should grow your hair too!”

“They’re long enough.” She answered, maybe a little tightly, but the young girl wouldn’t hear. She took the photo of the beautiful woman “Mom, you would look like her! It would be incredible!!”

Suddenly, it was freezing in the room and the girl felt like a cold shiver going through her body. She never saw such an expression on her mother. “…No”

“M-mom?” she was scared, she didn’t know why, but this person in front of her, looked nothing like the gentle and comforting mom. This furious expression, she way she was trembling in rage. Akito suddenly clapped the table “I’m not like her! I would never!-” She screamed before stopping when she saw tears gathering in her daughter eyes. Akito paled and she stood out. “I…I’m sorry.” She said breathlessly before fleeing away.

“What happened? I heard a scream?!” Shigure walked in, he looked at his wife running away with a confused look before being alarmed by his daughter sob. “Oh, treasure…” he went and hugged his little girl. “Da-dad, I think mom hates me” she cried. “What are you saying? Of course not. Com’on, tell your old man what happened there?”

She calmed herself and told him what happened, not understanding why her mother reacted that way. “So you found Ren-san photos uh…” Shigure looked sad, he wiped her tears and looked in her eyes “Sweetheart, I think it’s time I tell you something…”

* * *

Akito was feeling guilty, she shouldn’t have reacted that way, especially in front of her precious daughter. She was the only one who had never suffered because of Ren. That’s why she decided to never talk about that woman to her. If Ren ruined the life of Akito, she won’t let her ghost inflicting any harm on her innocent daughter. And yet…

“I’m such a terrible mother…” she hid her tears behind her hands. She, who wanted to protect her girl so much, who wanted the best. She wished that she would have the childhood as the girl she was, that she would have lived differently. No, Akito took a deep breath.

Nothing happened…She…She scared her daughter, but if she explain she situation maybe she will understand? But Akito felt so guilty that she showed her daughter her dirty side. She had never reacted this way since…Since that woman died. Okay, it was okay. She will fix that, it was over. She just needed to take a moment to breath, to clear her mind. Just a moment for herself. “Akito?”

She looked at Shigure who was at the doorway. “You alright?” Akito looked down, feeling too guilty. “…I’m good…What about her?” Shigure sat next to her and took her hand in his. “She is in her room…I told her about Ren.” She stared with wide eyes. “You…What?”

“Listen Akito, she was going to know it one way or another” He justified himself roughly, his eyes a little too cold. “I can’t believe it! Are you serious?!”

“You obviously wouldn’t be able to do it Akito, let’s be honest.”

“How dare you?!” She stood up, the force of her scream made it so. Shigure stared at her with dark eyes. “Akito, look how you react, how you reacted a while ago? You can’t talk about Ren, at least, no calmly.” He palmed his face “At the opposite of Shiki, she knows nothing about Ren and she needs to know. She will ask questions and you won’t be able to stay composed. Look at you Akito.” Her breath was caught in her throat. Shigure could hurt when he wanted. Akito knew he was right, but putting it that way, in the middle of a fight…It was mean. “…It’s unfair Shigure, and you know it.” She felt tears coming back.

“Akito…” he stood up as well. He putted a hand on her cheek, apologetic expression and pulled her in his arms. She let him do, but she didn’t snuggle and search comfort as she usually did. “You’re not healed yet…Not after what she done to you or to Shiki.” Akito sobbed “But I forgave you, why…Why I can’t with her?! She is gone, she won’t hurt anybody no more, so why…!!”

“Hey, I’m your husband, I hope you forgave me” he chuckled and so she did “You have done the worst to me, you broken my heart at that time…” She finally put her head on his shoulder “I agree, it wasn’t the best move but…Well”

“I know, I broke your heart too” she looked up at him and slid her hand on his chest, right there his heart was beating, hard and fast, as the first morning after a fateful dream. They shared a fond look, full of love they didn’t see to say anymore. And then they closed their eyes and kissed. His hand cupped hers that was rest on his chest. “…I have to see her Shigure…At least…I need to talk to her.”

Shigure sighed, he knew he couldn’t win, not when she was looking with him with those eyes. Even after years of marriage, of loving her, she had still too much effect on him. Gently, she broke off their embrace and she stepped away, in the direction of her daughter bedroom. Akito wanted at least to apologize, to say that she shouldn’t have reacted that way. She couldn’t forgive herself if her daughter hated her or was scared by her. Once in front of the fusuma doors, she inhaled deeply and knocked “Sweetheart, I can enter?”

No answer. Akito bit her lips and opened the door “Sweetheart, about earlier I-” she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw her daughter long hair laying on the floor and the little girl looking at herself and her short hair in the mirror with tears on her cheeks. “Oh…what have you done.” Akito said softly before coming and sitting next to her. The girl was still staring at her reflection in the mirror, mucus running out of her nose. Akito, like with a precious and rare gem, took her daughter head in her direction. The girl was looking down. Without a word, Akito wiped off her tears and nose and the girl crashed against her chest, sobbing even more. “D-dad told me and I-I, I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have screamed at you” She passed her fingers in her daughter now short head. “Treasure…why did you cut your hair?” she asked with a gentle voice. The young girl dared to look in her mother eyes, only to see a gentle and soothing expression. It was good. “It’s because…I want to do like mom.”

“Like me?” the little one nodded “I-I really want to be like mom…So, I told myself that, if I do like you then maybe…” she sobbed and Akito expression went really sad. No, it wasn’t what she wanted her girl to do “honey…This time have been the worse for me, that’s why I resent that woman…Your grandmother, so much.” Her throat went dry badly and she put a wet strand behind her ear. “She stolen me many things, and because of that I wasn’t myself and I was unhappy…” Akito stared at her daughter “I don’t want to go through it as well…” The girl blinked, nodding. “Sweetheart, you like your short hair?”

“…No” she confessed and they stared at each other before suddenly laughing. “I look like dad so much!” She said between giggles. “I hate it so much!!”

“Haha, don’t say him, he will cry.” Said Akito and the girl sneered “He’s stupid!” she answered and she once again, went into her mother’s arms when she calmed herself. “Mom…She was really a bad person, grandma.”

“…Yes, if it was only about me…But she tried to hurt your big brother too…” The girl went still in her mother arms, the eyes wide. “Why…Why was she like that?”

“I don’t know sweetheart…I don’t.” The girl snuggled closed. “Mom…You’re not like her at all” Akito felt her heart beat strong and fast. She kissed the top of her head. “Sweetheart, I love you so much.” She whispered.

“I love you too mom.” She said honestly. And Akito was sure she indeed, wasn’t like Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you loved the little shot.  
> If you like my work and want to support me, please, think to drop [“to buy me a Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/keisuke_akm)


End file.
